


Just Two Losers

by Skiplowave



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Eddie has nightmares that don't exactly belong to him





	Just Two Losers

" Alright alarm set, phone getting charged, notebook and back up camera in bag. Time for sleep."

"  **No sleep.** "

Eddie feet halted not allowing him to crawl into bed. " Venom can we not do this? I have an important interview at the factory that has insane traffic by it."  The symbiote didn't say anything and Eddie was allowed to climb into his bed. " Thank you and goodnight V." Eddie turned his night lamp off only for a tentrill to turn it back on. " Venom I'm really not in the mood. Either you stop now or you're sleeping in the timeout jar." Eddie heard an annoyed growl in his head and light turned off, Venom was quiet allowing Eddie to sleep.

**_Look at you so weak!_ **

**_You'll never be like us, never like Riot!_ **

**_Such a disgrace to our kind!_ **

**_The host you'll claim will surely die!_ **

**_You won't last long!_ **

**_Venom the only reason you're coming to this planet is to find suitable hosts. You once last long.....We'll make sure of it....._ **

Eddie woke up in cold sweats. " J-Jesus the hell was that?" Eddie had nightmares, hell even weird fever dreams but he never experienced something like  _that_ before.  _And who hell was Riot?.....Riot.....oh shit._ " Venom you awake?" The symbiote appeared from Eddie's shoulder giving him a  _sad_ and tired look. " **We're sorry...go back to sleep."** Eddie frown, something was clearly bothering Venom and Eddie mental slapped himself for not noticing before. " You were thinking about your planet? You didn't want me to know that did you?" Venom looked away for a moment almost embarrassed to tell Eddie. 

"  **Like we said, we too were a loser like you."**

" Yeah no matter the planet there's always a group of assholes."

Eddie saw Venom flash a toothy grin making him smile too. " Hey Venom, you're not weak sure as hell not a loser neither. I want you to know that"  Venom wrapped around Eddie's neck purring agreeing with their human. "  **You're still a loser Eddie.** " Eddie  shot  Venom glare at the comment making symbiote lick his cheek. "  **But you're OUR loser. A very nice loser."**   Eddie petted Venom's head as he laid back down on the bed. Both could sleep now after having their talk.

" **Thank you Eddie."**

" No problem V. Now get some rest when got big day tomorrow."

"  **Can we get McDonald for breakfast on the way?"**

" Heh yeah V."

**Author's Note:**

> Such soft losers :')


End file.
